


Don't Touch Me

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, I can't really remember all what happens, I wrote this 2 years ago, Larry dancing, Liam rapes Louis, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Rape, Rape healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis life was normal. There was a routine. <br/>  Until someone used his body in a way Louis never wanted. </p><p>  Louis tried to hold himself together. </p><p>  How long can he keep duct taping his heart back together before the tape runs out? <br/>  How many times can Louis say 'Don't touch me' before someone catches on? </p><p>  How many times does Louis have to tell Harry 'No' before he finally says 'yes'. </p><p>  When Louis becomes pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Louis, you’re going to be late,” Zayn told the sleeping man. The smaller of the two, peeked his head out of the blankets to look at the clock. Zayn had lied before and he wouldn’t put it against him to lie again.

“I’ve still got 15 minutes you wanker,” Louis lifted the blanket over his head again, closing his eyes.

“Louis, you got a new outfit, remember?” Zayn sat down on the edge of the crossdressers bed. Louis popped his head out of the blankets once more, squinting at the clock then to the new outfit hanging on his door.

“You’re right. Will you start me a shower please?” Louis asked, slowly pulling himself from the burrito he had wrapped himself in while he was sleeping.

“Hot or cold?” Zayn stood up to do as he was asked. He would run Louis’ showers when he was asked, only because Louis rarely asked.

“Uh, what’s the temp this morning?” Louis asked, standing up. Zayn pulled his phone out.

“It’s--28 degrees, hot?” He asked and Louis nodded. It was getting colder outside, with it coming on the end of November. Louis nodded and went to look at the new outfit he had gotten. The 22 year old man goes out the last Friday of every month and buys a new outfit.

It didn’t take long for Louis to shower, apply makeup, do his hair, and dress. He had gotten himself a black skirt that just passed the tips of his fingertips, school rules, and white stockings to fend off the cold air. His shirt was a simple tight white t-shirt and his black suspenders finished off the perfect look.

“What shoes you ganna wear?” Zayn asked and Louis looked at his selection.

“Black converse?” Louis glances at his best friend then back down to the shoes.

“Yeah? Try them on,” and Louis did so. He spun in a circle, glancing down at the skirt to watch as it flowed out. “Perfect, do you have your bag?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, picking it up off the floor. He threw on one of his heavy jackets and threw his back over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you at lunch Z?” Louis asks as he opens the dorm room door. The hallway was warm and only a few people were mingling about.

“Yeah, text me when you get out of your class,” Louis nodded and left the dorm. The walk to his first class took Louis almost 10 minutes and by time he slipped into the building he was shivering. There weren’t many kids sitting in the seats so Louis knew that he was early instead of late...again.

“Hello Louis, did you do your homework?” Mr.Slatter asked and Louis glanced up at the aging man.

“Yeah, I emailed it to you, did you not get it?” Louis asked, already pulling out his laptop. The teacher frowned, moving around his desk to recheck for Louis assignment. It was one that had a lot of points attached to it and not turning it in could cause one to fail.

“It’s here, thank you.” Mr.Slatter turned his attention to the next two students that walked in. Liam and Harry. They were the best of friends, you wouldn’t usually see one without the other.

“Ay, Slat. I didn’t turn in my assignment yet. Think I can get it in today?” Liam asked, throwing his book bag at his desk.

“You’ll get a grade down,” the teacher said and Liam sagged in relief. The two men, Liam and Harry, could be assholes, jerks, pricks, and more but they were smart.

“Ay, pixie, how you doin’ on this fine morning?” Harry asked, moving behind Louis who had sat down. He set his large hands down on the tiny man’s shoulders. “Look exceptionally female today. Still got a cock?” Louis jerked out of under Harry’s hands, glaring back at the man.

“Fuck you Styles, I don’t have time for your shit.”

“20 bucks you already turned the homework in, what else can take your time but me?” Harry bent to look over Louis’ shoulder at the black screen that was his laptop. “Doesn’t look like you’re doing anything to me,” Harry laughed when Louis shook his head.

“C’mon Harry. Leave the tranny alone,” Liam said from further behind Louis and the smaller man, turned to glare at him.

“I’m not transgender you shit face,” he turned back to his laptop, opening the internet and a word document. It was the day of a homework turn in, there would be notes to take.

“Think he meant transvestite hunny,” Harry patted Louis shoulder, moving to where Liam sat. Louis sighed and put the date on the word document. It wasn’t long before everyone filtered into the classroom, most students with hot drinks in their hands.

The class went by quickly and Louis was off to his next one, a required math class, and took notes as best as he could. Neither Liam or Harry were in that class and for that Louis was proud. He didn’t think he had a chance at passing if the assholes were sitting behind him, throwing paper at his head like high school students.

“Lookin’ good Louis!” Niall, the straight gay guy of the school said coming up to Louis. The tiny man smiled, smoothing his hands down his skirt.   
“Thank you Niall. Do you want to join me for lunch? Zayn’ll be there,” Louis said and the nod was instantaneous. You see, Niall said he was straight, talked about all the girls he supposedly fucked but he was soo gay for Zayn. Hell everyone was gay for Zayn.

The two made their way to the college lunchroom. They wouldn’t be eating there, no, they would meet up with Zayn and go to an on campus cafe, the best one. “There he is,” Niall said lifting a hand to point at the dark skinned beauty.

“So it seems,” Louis smiled, taking Niall’s hand so he could pull him along. Niall was so deep into his crush with Zayn that he was nervous just looking at the man. “Hey Z, brought Niall along if that’s alright,” Louis didn’t much care, the blonde would be accompanying them no matter what.

“Fine by me, ready?” And with that the three were off to eat their lunch. Louis would go to the rest of his classes and learn as much as he could about all things food. He wanted to be a chef. Zayn would meet him after his last class and they would go out for dinner. The next day would be the exact same except Zayn at school while Louis lazes around all day.

*~*

“The tranny is here!” Liam stood from his seat, announcing Louis’ late entry to class loudly. Harry laughed but Mr.Slatter did not.   
“Sit down Payne, you too Tomlinson,” and Louis did as he was told, sitting in the last seat available, next to Harry. Louis was glad that he was at least not sitting next to Liam, the prick was the worst of the two.

The class was silent as Slatter went back to what he was saying about wines and cheese. Louis liked wide and decided that tonight would be a night for wine and cheese at his home. Red wine. Louis typed furiously trying to catch everything the teacher was saying. When it was break time, time for the students to use the restroom and Slatter to get on facebook, Louis looked up wines.

“Whatcha’ lookin’ that up for sweets?” Harry asked and Louis’ scrunched his nose.

“I want wine tonight,” he answers, it would be rude to ignore Harry, even if he didn’t like the man. The curly haired aspiring chef said nothing more, just leaned away from Louis and toward Liam so they could start talking about the bar they wanted to hit that night, maybe get some chicks.

The rest of the class went on like that, Louis typing the teachers words, looking up wines on break, listening in on Harry and Louis’ conversation. Lunch was much the same as the other day, Niall joined and they ate in peace. Louis had found the perfect wine and cheese combination looking at a website that Slatter provided the class with to do their homework. The nearest shop wasn’t that far from campus, walking distance, and the day was much warmer than all the rest. The snow was trying to melt but Louis knew the warmth wasn’t going to last so he had to hurry to try and get back to the dorm before the sun fell.

“I’ll be back in a bit Z, keep the door unlocked yeah?” Louis wanted to surprise his roommate so he didn’t tell him anything of the wine he was going to buy.

“Yeah, got your key just in case?” The dark haired man asked and Louis patted his pockets, he did. With that the tiny man was off, hurrying down the sidewalk in the direction of the wine shop. He had shorts on before but knowing that he was up for a walk Louis had changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a large sweater, anything more and he would be sweating like a dog.

“Hey, it’s the trans,” Louis heard and he stopped, turning around to find out who said it. It was Liam, leaning against the brick of a bar. The music inside was loud but to them it was background noise. Liam was obviously drunk, swaying even though he was leaning against a wall.

“You’re stupid,” Louis turned from the man to walk away, to continue his walk to the shop, when his arm was roughly grabbed. “The fuck, get off of me!” Louis cried as Liam’s grip tightened. The drunk man may have had barely any coordination but he was strong and Louis was not.

The tiny man was quickly moved off of the sidewalk and thrown into Liam’s large jeep. The backseat was clean but Louis was trying to crawl through the two front seats to try and get out. Liam had tried to grab onto Louis’ pants but ended up roughly squeezing and gripping the man’s arse.

“Fuck, ow. Liam stop it,” Louis begged. He wasn’t sure what Liam was trying to do but he didn’t want to be anywhere near the drunk man. Louis was stuck between the seats now, his hips to large to fit. His hands were planted in the middle and his knees settled on the seats behind him.

“Just begging for it, aren’t you,” Liam asked, sending a heavy hand down on Louis’ jean class arse. The tiny man cried out, wiggling to try and get away again.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, throwing a hand out to try and reach the horn on the steering wheel. There was no luck, he could only just barely reach the middle.

“You’ve always looked more like a girl than most of the school population, you know that?” Liam asked, digging his fingers under the waistband of Louis’ pants. He pulled them down along with Louis’ panties he had been wearing, he didn’t like seams. “Look at that ass,” Liam leaned down to sink his teeth into the flesh. Louis cried out, doubling his efforts to get away from the drunk man.

“Get off of me Liam. If you just get off of me i’ll forget this ever happened,” Louis begged, tears in his eyes now. The way Liam was talking, touching, and moving Louis knew what was coming. The tiny man was no idiot. “This is rape Liam, get of-,” Louis choked for air as Liam shoved two, very thick, very long fingers into Louis. Louis wasn’t a virgin, far from it, but he hasn’t had sex in over 3 years. Hasn’t ever been touched in a way he didn’t want.

“Like that don’t you?” Liam asked from behind him, pulling his fingers out to roughly shove them back in. His untrimmed fingernail caught on Louis’ rim, cutting him open. The tiny man screamed out, looking around wildly for anyone to be walking by, anyone. Liam seemed to think that Louis was prepped enough and pulled his hand back, grimacing at the blood on his fingers. “Why do you got to bleed so much, like some virgin bitch,” Liam said and Louis hung his head, chest heaving for air he couldn’t seem to get.

It was all happening so fast but it wasn’t at the same time. Louis couldn’t have been in Liam’s car for more than 10 minutes but it felt like a lifetime. It had to have been only 10 more minutes before he was pushed out of the door, pants crappily pulled back up around his waist. He landed hard on the wet snow, only whimpering at the small pain. 

Liam drove off a moment later, leaving Louis on the ground, shivering in the snow. The small man must have passed out because the next thing he knew there were arms under his body, picking him up. “Ow, ow,” Louis whined gripping onto the man’s shirt with one hand as tight as he could.

The last thing that Louis saw before he passed out again was the red on the snow where he had been lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want people to get mad at me for not...effecting Louis as much as I could have with what happened. Different people react to different things in different ways. So please don't be mad that he's not crying in his bed, skipping classes, running to Harry, or screaming Liam's name at the top of his lungs.

“What the fuck happened!” Louis heard as he woke up. He was lying in a soft bed, the covers covering his naked body. The voice sounded just outside the door to the bedroom, not his bedroom from looking around. Louis lifted his head and tried to push himself up but the burning sting in his lower back made him whimper and go limp.

“I don’t know, he was lying in the snow when I found him,” a low voice calmly said. “I took him here, my dorm was closer, and took his clothes off and put him to bed. You can look for yourself, there’s still blood all over his legs,” the door opened then and Louis blinked at the light coming into the dark room. It was midnight, by the looks of an alarm clock on the bedside table.

“Oh Lou,” Zayn whimpered when he seen the tiny frame covered under a dark green blanket. Harry’s room was neat and put together. “How are you babe?” The dark skinned man asked, leaning over the bed. Louis flinched when Zayn moved to touch him.

“Don’t touch me,” he said softly, looking toward the door at Harry who was watching them. “I’ll throw up if you touch me,” he said closing his eyes to try and calm his beating heart.

“What happened?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said, blinking his eyes open again to look at Harry who was frowning.

“Louis, you were covered in blood from the waist down. I’m sure we can all guess what happened to you,” he said and Louis closed his eyes again. It was easier to pretend it didn’t happen if he wasn’t looking into the eyes of the best friend of the man who did it.

“Louis who did it. You were in a bar’s parking lot. Please tell me you seen who did it,” Zayn begged and Louis shook his head. There was something that Liam said that would stick in his mind for the rest of eternity.

Say anything and i’ll fucking kill you and anyone you tell. Don’t think I wont. It could have been an empty threat, Liam could have been saying that just to scare him but Liam has been to jail for beating someone up so bad they were hospitalized. Louis didn’t want to chance anything.

The next question stopped Louis’ heart. “Did he wear a condom?” Because no, Liam had not. Louis, like many other men, was someone that could get pregnant. There was a fad when his mother was pregnant with him, pills that would change the sex of the child, but it didn’t work. It only half changed Louis, he still had a penis and no boobs but his body was feminine, he was short, and he could get pregnant.

“I-Zayn I don’t think he did,” Louis choked on air and started crying. He could be pregnant, Liam had came inside and didn’t pull out. Louis wasn’t sure if the man wore a condom or not, he was too numb to think about something like that at the moment. “Zayn,” Louis sobbed, turning as much as he could so he could cry into the pillow underneath himself.

“Why does a condom have to do with anything?” Harry asked and Zayn sighed.

“Louis can get pregnant,” He informed and Harry leaned heavily on the wall at the foot of the bed.

“So that means-,” Louis cut him off.

“Yes, it means that I might be pregnant,” he snapped, wiping at his face. “I’m going to get rid of it Zayn. As soon as I can i’ll get rid of it,” Louis promised and Zayn shook his head. He was pro-choice and all but he didn’t think Louis would be able to live with himself if he did anything like that. The man didn’t say anything though, he would let his friend so what he thought was right. It was Louis that was raped after all.

“I think Liam has some morning after pills. You want one of those?” Harry asked and Zayn sent him a stony glare. The curly haired man shrugged, looking to Louis for his answer. The small man was nodding, his light brown hair shifting with his movements on the pillow. It had taken Louis years to grow it out to the length he wanted, he usually kept it in a messy bun but it probably fell out while he was sleeping.

Harry left to retrieve the pills and Zayn sighed.

“Are you sure you want to do something like this? This is killing a baby,” he said and Louis laughed softly.

“It’s not a baby yet. It’s not even a ball of cells yet. This whole thing went down after I left the house, that was what...5 hours ago? I’m just making sure that I wont be getting pregnant,” Louis said and Zayn was going to reply when Harry walked back in, a tiny little white pill between two of his fingers. He handed it to Louis, then the glass of water he filled for him.

Nobody watched as Louis took the pill, only looking at him when he set the glass down on the bedside table. “Hey Harry, watcha doi-,” Liam cut off when he seen Louis sitting in Harry’s bed. His cheeks got red and he pursed his lips.

“I think we need to go,” Louis told Zayn, looking past him for his clothes. The dark skinned man narrowed his eyes, looking from Louis to Liam and back again.

“Yeah, I think we should.”

*~*

“What the fuck is he doing here. Harry, I know you like the little tramp but that doesn’t mean you can just have him in your bed,” Liam told Harry after the two best friends left. The curly haired man shook his head, moving to tear the bloody sheets off of his bed. “And why is there blood all over the place?”

“Because he was fucking raped Liam!” Harry shouted, throwing the sheets onto the floor. “I don’t know why he’s acting like nothing happened. I’ll kill the fucker when I find out who did it,” Harry said, bending to pick up the sheets again. He would have to wash them later, he didn’t want to leave his dorm and maybe kill someone.

“Did he say who did it?” Liam asked, face hard. Harry shook his head, sitting down on his bed. The mattress was red and would need to be steam cleaned. No, Harry would just get another one, he couldn’t lie on a bed that Louis bled in. “If he’s not fazed by it, why are you?”

“You know that I like him you prick. Ever since you figured out I did you’ve been out for him. Always making jokes, always talking badly, Liam. You know this,” Harry had been pining after Louis since he saw the man in a pretty little sundress on the first day during orientation 2 years ago. Liam hadn’t been happy that his best friend liked a tranny but couldn’t just unfriend Harry after 8 years of friendship. 10 now.

“He’s fine,” Liam didn’t know what to say. Louis was strong, he was surprised the fucker didn’t just go blabbering his mouth. He couldn’t believe what he had done afterwards, which is why he left Louis there. He couldn’t take him to his dorm, couldn’t lie to Zayn. Zayn was one scary fucker.

“He took a morning after pill, one of the ones in your room,” Harry said and Liam mentally cursed Harry out. They were placebos, fakes. Liam had been selling them to girls for a while now, they made good money because stores didn’t sell them anymore.

“Tell him to go to a clinic,” Liam said and Harry blinked.

“Why would I do that?” He asked.

Liam didn’t know what he was saying. If Louis went to a clinic claiming he was raped they would do a rape kit and throw a full on investigation over it. The school was very, very strict over things like that. Liam would be expelled.

“I don’t know, never mind. I’m going to bed, you should too.”

*~*

Louis didn’t know what to do with his life. His best friend couldn’t touch him without him jerking away or wincing. It was the worst thing ever. He couldn’t look Liam in the eyes, couldn’t sit near him in class. Harry had been trying to come around more, seemingly wanting to take care of Louis. Louis was shutting the curly haired man out, it wasn’t like they were enemies or anything, it was always Liam that put the rift between any friendship they could have had. Louis just, now, couldn’t stand to look at Harry, knowing the man was hanging out with the person that wasn’t scared to snatch Louis up, trap him, and fuck him.

Louis put all his attention into his studies, staying up late to take notes and go homework. Staying silent in class and just taking notes. He didn’t talk to Harry in class either, a place where he would share simple words on a norm.

“See, he doesn’t want to talk to you,” Liam said almost two weeks after the incident. The crossdresser didn’t want to make a scene but Liam was just getting on his nerves. He was ready to explode, ready to turn around and throw everything Liam did to him in the air. Louis wasn’t the same after it happened. He cried all the time, his head hurt, every time he thought of sex he would burn with hatred.

“Shut up,” Harry told the man, sitting down next to him. The teacher started the class and Louis typed his notes out, making sure not to miss a single thing. They were going to have to cook a dish for their exam but had to memorize the recipe beforehand.

Harry had managed to get Louis to go to lunch with him. It wasn’t hard really, he had approached Louis without Liam around. Wouldn’t let Louis walk around him and made Louis make eye contact. That seemed to be one of the only ways Louis would listen to someone, making eye contact.

Harry had Zayn’s number and easily texted the man that he was going to eat with Louis that day. Zayn was happier than he’d like to admit, Louis needed to go out and do what he wanted like he used to do. He needed his sassiness back.

“I like your outfit,” Harry told Louis once they were settled in the cafe Louis usually eats at. The snow was falling in thick wet flakes, sure to make the roads back to drive on. Louis wasn’t wearing anything dramatic, just a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie. It wasn’t an outfit either but the smaller man wasn’t going to shit on Harry when the man was only trying to lift his mood.

“Thank you, what did you get?” Louis asked, looking toward the counter where their food was being made. Once the food was done someone would bring it to their table, you ordered at the counter.

“Just a sandwich,” Louis hadn’t been listening to Harry when he ordered, he’d been staring at the spot next to the cash register. The silence after that wasn’t awkward, just thought filled. Louis wanted to tell Harry what his best friend did. Wanted to cry to the man, ball up and curl into his lap and just sob. He couldn’t though, Louis wasn’t sure that Harry would even believe him.

Their food came and Louis pulled the top off of head bread bowl full of soup. He had gotten a nice chicken pot pie soup and it steamed. Louis tore some bread off the top and dunked it into the soup before eating it.

“You’ve changed,” Harry broke the silence after Louis finished the top. The small man sighed, looking outside at the snow collecting on the cars.

“Of course i’ve changed,” a small smile broke onto Louis’ face. “What do you expect me to do? Go back to normal?” He asked, looking at Harry now. The taller man looked ashamed for bringing up the topic.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to help,” he said and Louis shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe at his lips.

“Well, there’s not much you can do. I have to go through this alone, it was me that this happened too,” Louis motioned to Harry, “You just happened to be there to find me. Thank you for that by the way, but I don’t know why you feel the need to try and help me. I’m just the tranny,” he pushed his bread bowl away, not hungry for it anymore. He hadn’t been eating much, soup was the most he would eat most days. It would fill him up but not sit heavy in his stomach like the bread he had just ate was doing.

“Liam’s a p-,” Harry was cut off by Louis shaking his hands around.

“I don’t want to hear about Liam,” the small man shivered, his eyes closing. It was a few moments before he could open them and look at Harry again. “He said something about a clinic when I said you took the morning after pills. I tried to get him to tell me why but he just went to bed,” Harry informed as quickly as he could as to not let Louis talk him out of saying what he needed too.

“Why would I have to go to the clinic?” Louis asked, pulling the bread bowl back. He was starving, the bread wasn’t making his stomach feel good but he was getting a headache, this was his first meal since lunch the day before.

“I don’t know. Maybe the pill might not have worked? You could be pregnant, you know?” Louis slurped on the soup, putting the spoon onto the plate. Louis has taken the morning after pill before, when he was a teenager and a slut. He did find it odd that he didn’t get a stomach ache that he usually did, or the cramps. Maybe it didn’t work.

“I-okay. I’ll go into the clinic next week. Take a pregnancy test or something, I don’t know,” Louis nodded to himself. “But what do I tell them?” He asked and Harry sighed.

“The truth? That you were raped,” he said and Louis shook his head.

“No, it’s too late for a rape kit,” Louis put his elbows onto the table, and rested his head in his hands.

“I have a feeling you know who did it Louis. Tell them, tell me, fuck even tell Zayn. Someone,” Harry was almost begging now, his eyes wide and lips parted.

“I can’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I think you should let Harry come,” Zayn said watching as Louis got dressed. He was wearing a skirt with thick knitted tights underneath. It was Louis’ favorite look for the winter time. He tucked his t-shirt into the skirt and pulled on his jacket.

“Why would I let Harry come?” He asked, making sure he had everything with him. Moving through the house Louis glanced at every flat surface to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind.

“Because he’s been after you for a while. The kid likes you, it’s undeniable,” Zayn chuckled and Louis smiled softly. Since Louis and Harry’s little lunch date a week before they had been talking more. Louis texted the man all the time, smiling everytime he made a cheesy joke.

“Alright, I’ll text him. If he’s not there by time the doctor is then he’s shit out of luck,” Louis checked his pockets once more before nodding. “Ready, let’s go.”

Louis had texted Harry while Zayn drove, the clinic where Louis made an appointment was a 10 to 15 minute drive, not bad, at least with the snow on the roads. He didn’t get a reply but when the two parked in the parking lot Louis seen Harry leaning against the brick wa ll of the building.

“He’s here,” Zayn said, a large smile on his face. He had never disliked Harry, the opposite really. Everyone just didn’t like Liam, especially the teachers.

Louis signed in at the front desk and the three sat and waited for him to be called. Harry was typing away at his cellphone, Zayn was reading on his phone, and Louis was going through google to find a dancing session near by. He had been having this itch to dance lately, he used to dance when he was a teenager, it was his get away but since he’s been in college he hasn’t.

“Louis Tomlinson?” A female nurse walked through the doors, looking at her clipboard then around the waiting room. Louis bit his lip, putting his phone down.

“Can I bring my friends?” He asked her, standing up. She nodded and the four walked to the room Louis was going to be in. She weighed Louis, took his height, and blood pressure. She asked him a few ‘what are you here for’ questions then left with a promise that the doctor would be in momentarily.

“What were you looking up out there?” Harry asked and Louis blushed lightly.

“Uh, dance classes,” he told the man and Harry’s eyes widened.

“That’s cool! I actually go to dance classes on days I don’t have class, from 6 to 8. Want to come after this?” He asked and Louis nodded, a large smile splitting his face in two. “Have you danced before?” He asked and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, used to all the time. But haven’t in a few years,” he said and looked to the door when it opened, a tall woman walking into the room.

“Alright. Louis Tomlinson, you’re here to check about a possible pregnancy. We’re going to have to let you pee in a cup, I’ll test it, and from there we’ll see what further steps we can take,” she opened a cabinet to pull out a little plastic cup in a sealed baggie. “You can take the cup out of the baggie, to ensure that it’s not contaminated in any way. You’ll sign a few papers saying that you, and only you, opened the bag so if anything court like happens we can have it on file,” she handed Louis the baggie. “The bathroom is just across the hall, put the cup into the metal slider and come back in here,” Louis did as he was told. He went into the bathroom, broke the seal and peed, then put the warm cup into the metal thing in the wall, sliding it so the nurses on the other side would be able to grab it.

“Are you scared?” Harry asked when Louis walked back into the room. The man shook his head, sitting down on the paper covered chair desk thingy patients were supposed to sit.

“No, If the pill didn’t work then i’ll get an abortion. I am not about to ruin my life just because this deuch was stupid,” Louis sighed, looking down at his hands. He picked at his nails, Zayn and Harry were silent as they all waited. Their heads snapped up when the doctor walked back in, looking at the clipboard in her hand.

“Well, we tested it 3 times, just to be sure and all three were negative. You’re not pregnant, would you like to sign up for a birth control to prevent future scares?” She asked, holding a yellow paper out for Louis to grab. He looked at it for a moment then looked to Zayn for his opinion. The dark haired man nodded and so did Louis, taking the paper. “While you fill that out, i’ll get the shot ready. It’s a shot that lasts 3 months. After 3 months you can come in, you have an 11 day window, to get another dose,” she left the room again to grab the things she needed.

“Are you happy?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded for the 10th time that day.

“Yes, I’m happy. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked signing the bottom of the paper when he was done.

“I don’t know babies are an exciting thing,” he said and Louis shook his head.

“Not under the circumstance in which the baby would have been made,” Harry said and Louis looked at him with a grateful look.

“That and I’m still in college. A baby would put my life on hold, not ready for that,” Louis said and the doctor walked back in.

“The shot has to be administered in your hip,” She said and Louis nodded, standing up. “Which one do you want it in?” She asked and Louis tapped his right one. She turned him so she could reach the back of his hip. She wiped his skin down with a disinfectant pad and counted to three.

*~*

Class starts in a half an hour, do you want me to pick you up? ~Harry

Louis read the text three times before he remembered that he was supposed to go to the dancing class with Harry. He showed Zayn the text and the man smiled.

“I hope you have fun. Get your mind off all the shit that’s been going on,” Zayn said and Louis got up from his spot on the couch where he had been sitting next to Zayn. They were watching a movie but it was almost done so Louis didn’t feel bad about leaving.

I’ll be ready ~Louis

Louis put on a pair of half tight, half loose sweat pants and a tank top under a shirt that hung off his right shoulder. He put on his shoes and jacket and just finished checking his pockets when there was a knock on the dorm door.

“I’ll see you later Z!” Louis called and opened the door, smiling at Harry. Once Zayn said his goodbye they were on their way.

“It’s not a far drive. Half an hour?” Harry guessed, as he drove. His car was in fact a large truck, able to plow through the snowy streets with ease.

“What kind of class it is?” Louis asked.

“We dance to new songs. Some are slower, some are fast. Some are punk and some are country, depends. You can choose between three songs and come to the designated class. We usually dance in pairs, sometimes three people. It’s 50 dollars for 6 months, I already paid for your membership,” Louis eyes grew wide and he threw a hand out to slap at Harry’s arm.

“You paid 50 dollars so I can go to dance classes?” He asked loudly. Harry chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, I got a discount because i’ve been with the company for 4 years,” Harry assured and Louis narrowed his eyes.

“How much of a discount?” He asked, looking at the road then back to the larger man.

“Half off, so 25 dollars. Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Louis blushed at the words. Harry probably didn’t know Louis wore women's underwear but it wouldn’t be hard to guess.

“I’ll pay you back when I get money, okay?” Louis asked and Harry smiled.

“No, you don’t have too. Don’t argue. We’re here,” he parked and Louis looked at the large building.

“I’d won't be weird for me coming, would it?” He asked and Harry shook his head.

“The love newcomers, especially when an existing member brings them.”  
“Oh, using me are you?” Louis joked and Harry nodded with a laugh. “Okay, let’s go. Wouldn’t want my first impression to be that i’m late,” he opened the door to the truck, sliding out of the seat and falling a few inches to the snowy ground.

There were people milling about the large studio, females and males talking loudly with each other. Louis stayed close to Harry as the man made his way to the back where the dance instructor was cuing up the song they were going to dance too.

“Ay, Harry!” The skinny man greeted, half hugging the curly haired man, patting him on the back. “Is this the cutie you told me about?” He asked. Louis blushed red, looking from Harry to the man again.

“Hi, I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson,” he held a hand out for a shake but was pulled into a tight hug. Louis tensed up, his skin raising in goosebumps.

“Uh, Nick. Please,” Harry put his hand between the stomachs of Nick and Louis, pushing Nick back lightly. “No touching,” he said and Nick raised a brow, looking from Louis’ flushed cheeks to Harry’s hard eyes.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Louis. I’m Nick. Nick Grimshaw, I hope you like the class. We’ll be learning a new dance this week so you wont have missed much,” he said and Harry took Louis’ hand. Louis was okay with hands but nothing more yet.

“He’s going to push your limits Louis. Touching and all, he doesn’t let anyone get away with not dancing the way it’s supposed to be done. I’ll be your partner but you’re going to have to work with me if you want to stay, okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, swallowing a thick ball in his throats.

“Alright, get with your partners!” Nick called and the large group of people singled out with another person. Louis stayed close to Harry’s side, many eyes looking him over. “We got a newbie with us today. Give him room to dance, his name is Louis Tomlinson. Harry’s partner,” Nick threw a hand out to show the group where Harry and Louis were standing. Harry waved and Louis did also, not really happy with all the eyes looking over his confusing body. Louis looked very much female but had hints of male that threw people off.

“The three dances will be; Chris Brown- Loyal, Numb- August Alsina, and Jason Derulo- Trumpets. Numb will be with me, Loyal will be with Max in room 20, and Trumpets will be with Alex in room 21,” with that most of the group left.

“This is the normal amount in here,” Harry informed Louis and the small man nodded.

“I like Numb. It’s a good song,” Louis said and Harry nodded. It was a good one.

“I hope you like it here Louis,” Nick said and the tiny man nodded. He hoped so too, he needed something to take his mind off of his life. Dance used to be his getaway and Louis hoped it could be again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, get into your groups. Spread out,” Nick called to the room. They all had been dancing, learning the routine for the past 2 hours and now it was finally time to get with your partner and try the dance. Louis turned, panting for breath, to look at Harry who had a large smile on his face. Louis was happy, this is what he wanted, 2 hours of not thinking about Liam and what happened, one even once.

“Ganna have to touch you,” Harry told Louis as they started next to each other. Louis nodded, taking a deep calming breath. Harry has touched him before, Harry wasn’t the one that touched him in ways he didn’t want, Louis trusted Harry more than he really should.

“Just don’t touch too hard,” Louis told him just as Nick started the music and they both kicked one of their legs out, turning to the left so Louis was in front and Harry was behind. A few steps later of Louis moving back and Harry forward they were touching, Louis’ back to Harry’s front.

Louis bent forward, his hair, down now, throwing forward. Harry ran his fingers from the back of Louis neck down to his lower back as Louis slowly lifted himself back up. They dances back to front for a while then the song slowed down and Louis turned, skin on fire, so they were face to face. The rest of the room was gone and the two were lost in the music, lost in each other. Louis swung his hips in circles, and lowered himself until his face was next to Harry’s hip then lifted himself back up. The dance was sexual for no reason, Louis figured that Nick was a pervert and wanted to see the girls dancing like sluts.

“I had one, two, three too many. I’m fucked up, four chicks with me-” August sang from the speakers and Louis twisted his body around Harry’s large one when the man got to ‘twisted’ on the lyrics. It ended with that and Louis laughed, his body feeling like he’s been touched by god.

“That was great Harry!” He called, running to jump on Harry, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. Harry supported him by the small of his back and one of his thighs.

“Harry, Louis!” Nick called and Louis flushed a bright pink, sliding down off of Harry’s body. “I’d like to talk to the two of you after class if you don’t mind,” he said and Harry nodded. Louis moved to the side so he could sit down without being in anyone’s ways. The song had replayed for the ones who had a hard time getting the moves right.

“That was great Louis, I might have us go into a harder class,” Harry said, sitting down.

Louis smiled, grabbing a water bottle that Harry had brought. He opened it and took a long drink then handed it to the man. “I like it here, how often are the classes?” He asked and Harry chuckled.

“I usually come once a week but there are classes Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays,” he informed.

The class ended not too long later and the two walked into Nick’s office. The man was reading some paperwork but looked up when they sat down.

“So, I’ve got a question. Harry, you know the state competition is coming up. You’ve said before that you did not want to be apart of it but with Louis here. Man, Louis, you’re one good dancer. You’re perfect for Harry, dance wise, would you both consider competing? Harry you know I wouldn’t ask without thinking you guys had a shot,” Nick finished, looking at Harry with hard eyes before turning to Louis with a smile. “I hope you like it here Louis. Are you coming next week?” He asked and Louis nodded, crinkles by his eyes because he was smiling too large.

*~*

“You seem to be recovering well,” Liam told Louis when the tiny man was left alone with him. Zayn, Harry, Liam, Niall, and Louis were all out at a bar together. Harry had left to get himself and Louis drinks, Zayn had to piss and Niall just wasn’t there just yet.

“You have some nerve,” Louis turned his head up, looking through the thick crowd of people for Harry. They had been slowly talking for a week now, going to dance class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Louis hadn’t seen much of Liam and that was helping him get over what had happened.

“Nerve. I’ve got a lot of that. Mind dancing with me Louis?” Liam asked and Louis scoffed.

“Fuck no, get back on your side of the table,” Louis pushed against Liam’s arm, almost gagging at the thought of what the man could do to him now that he’s already done it. The table they sat at was a half circle, allowing Liam to just scoot away when they both seen Harry coming.

“Strawberry Martini for you,” He said, handing louis his drink and the smaller man smiled, taking it. Louis didn’t want to get drunk, who knows what would happen with Liam around if Louis was intoxicated.

“Thank you, what did you get?” He asked, looking at Harry’s orange drink.

“Just a screwdriver,” Harry said and Louis lifted his chin, puckering his lips. He was silently asking for a sip and Harry gave it to him, slipping the tiny black straw between his lips. Louis hummed in approval and nodded.

“That’s good, want to taste mine?” He asked, holding his drink up, then down as Harry sat down. The man nodded, leaning over to take a sip.   
“Strawberry tasting,” he said and Louis giggled, tasting it for himself. It was a strawberry martini so, of course, it tasted like strawberries.

“Are you guys fucking or something?” A thick irish voice said from between Louis and Harry’s faces. Louis jumped, startled then laughed, lifting a hand to hide his smile and attempt to cover his blush.

“No, we’re not,” he said, and Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“Are you guys dating?” Niall asked, moving around the side of the table to sit across from Harry, next to Liam. Louis scrunched his nose realizing that when Zayn gets back Liam was going to sit next to him, having to move to make room.

“No, we’re not dating,” Harry said and Louis nodded in confirmation. He hasn’t really thought about it, like, Harry was nice and cute and just perfect but boyfriend? It hasn’t crossed his mind.

“Why not? You’d be the cutest couple,” Niall nodded to himself, pushing on Liam’s shoulder when he seen Zayn walking towards them.

“Can we switch spots Harry?” Louis asked as Liam got closer, the taller man looked at Louis then to Liam and shrugged.

“Sure,” he got up and Louis did also. Harry moved back into the booth and Louis got in after him. Zayn sat next to Niall and the whole group was there.

*~*

“Louis, it’s been just over 2 months since everything went down. Are you going to ever tell us what happened?” Zayn asked and Louis shrugged. It was a Sunday and Zayn and Harry were in his room. They were all sitting on Louis’ bed, Louis facing the two men who sat side-by-side like stern parents. “At least tell us what happened, you don’t have to say his name if you don’t want,” Zayn tried again and Louis sighed, setting his elbows on his knees. He rubbed at his face, looking from Zayn to Harry and back again.

“We were talking about wine in class, about how some wines are good with some cheeses and I was really in the mood for wine, you know?” Louis asked, looking from Zayn to Harry and back again. He looked between them a lot, but he needed to see both of their reactions to everything. “So, when I left I was going to walk to the nearest wine place that had the wine I wanted. Well there was the bar on the way there,” Louis spoke softly, his lip wobbling when he got to where he got stuck and couldn’t do anything. Zayn and Harry both listened, Harry’s eyes getting harder and harder the more Louis talked. “Then I was picked up, probably by you Harry I didn’t know who then, and then woke up again in your bed,” Louis finished, picking at his nails.

The room was silent after Louis finished, the tiny man had fat tears falling down his cheeks and he was sniffling every once in a while. Zayn finally broke the tension and pulled Louis from his spot in his lap so he could hug him tight.

“I am so sorry that happened to you. You must have felt soo helpless,” Zayn patted Louis back, running his hands down Louis silky hair that was let down.

“What was his name?” Harry asked, voice hard and demanding. Louis turned his head so he was looking at Harry, the taller man’s back was rod straight and his hands were clenched.

“I said I didn’t want too,” Louis whispered and flinched when Harry raised his voice.

“Who the fuck did it!” He yelled. “I think I have a pretty damn good idea, I thought i was imagining it all. But no, your story fits everything perfectly. The blood on Liam’s back seat, the nail marks in the leather of the front seats, you lying on the ground right where his truck was parked. It fucking fits so tell me, was it Liam?” Harry asked, pushing himself up from the bed so he was standing. Louis pulled from Zayn’s arms, looking at the heart broken man then to the angry one pacing around his room.

“I didn’t want to get him in trouble! He said he would kill me and anyone I told Harry don’t do anything,” Louis begged, standing up from the bed. He tried to grab onto Harry’s arm but was shaken off. “Harry please,” Louis cried when the man started leaving the room. They walked through the tiny dorm, Harry grabbing his coat off the couch, to the front door.

“He won't touch you again,” Harry promised Louis, looking him right in the eyes as he did. He slammed the dorm door shut leaving Louis there to beg and cry at the door for Harry to come back and not do anything stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis had been calling Harry’s phone nonstop for the last hour. It rang the first few times but went to voicemail then suddenly stopped ringing, going straight to voicemail. Zayn tried to calm Louis’ jumbled nerves but to no avail. Nothing was going to get the panicked man to calm down so Zayn did what he could do. He slipped some sleeping pills into Louis’ drink and put him to sleep. Louis used to have a bad problem with sleeping when he first started college and the half full pill bottle just sat in the bathroom cabinet.

Zayn had transferred Louis to his bed, knowing the tiny man wasn’t going to wake up for at least 7 hours. The dorm was quiet, the only noises happening outside the front door. Christmas was fast approaching, Louis’ birthday too, and all the students were crazed with the 2 week break they would get so they could visit family. Zayn and Louis would stay in their dorms for Louis hated his mother and Zayn’s family lived too far for his budget to take him.

It was almost the middle of the night when there was a knock at the door. Zayn glanced at the clock three times to make sure he got the time right before standing from the couch to check on it. Harry was standing there, looking tired but still angry.

“Would you mind if I used your shower and stayed the night? I’m sure Louis would be fine if we called the cops tomorrow,” Zayn nodded, moving back so the man could walk into the dorm. With the lighting Zayn now seen the blood on Harry’s hands, arms, and clothes. There were a few splatter drops on his face, across his cheek and down his neck but Zayn didn’t question it. He could tell, just by looking at the man, that he had taken care of Liam. The courts would do the rest. If Louis testified.

“Once the school hears about this he’ll be expelled,” Zayn told Harry and the man shrugged.   
“He doesn’t need to be here anymore. Touching Louis like that, fuck Zayn.” Harry sat down at the tiny dining room table, running his hands over his face. The blood was dried on his skin, making him itch. Liam was lying unconscious on his living room floor, at least 3 teeth missing and a broken nose. Harry knew that Liam wasn’t going to press charges, the man was too stupid to even think of the idea.

“There’s towels under the sink. I should have something in my room that you’ll fit. I wasn’t always this skinny,” Zayn commented, walking from the room. Harry furrowed his brows, Zayn looked good. He was skinny, very much so, but also had muscle, he had been...bigger?

Getting up from his seat Harry set off to take his shower, he peeked into Louis’ room, figuring the man would be asleep at this late hour. “I knocked him out. Had to give him some of his old sleeping pills. He’s been worried sick man,” Zayn said behind Harry when the taller one closed the door. Harry nodded, not putting it against Zayn to do such a thing, Louis needed sleep anyway.

The only reason Zayn and Harry had pressured Louis into telling them what was going on was because they seen louis start to lose weight and bags started forming under his eyes, indicating that he hasn’t slept or ate all that much.

After his shower Harry sat on the couch with Zayn until almost 3 am, just talking. He let Zayn leave him so the man could get himself some sleep because he was almost not able to hold a conversation, yawning frequently. Harry made himself comfortable on the couch, cuddling with the blanket Zayn gave him.

*~*

“He’s all beat up Zayn. I knew we shouldn’t have let him leave, look at him!” Louis thrusted a hand out to point at the busted man on their couch. Harry had a purple eye and a busted lip, from the looks of it though, that was the extent of his injuries.

“Well he was bathed in blood when he got here so i’m sure Liam got the bad end of it,” Zayn said leaning against the wall to watch Harry shift, starting to wake up. “He also wanted to call the cops about it today, take Liam to court, get him expelled from school and lock him up,” Zayn added as Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Louis was beside the couch, holding a glass of water and some advil.

“Here,” the tiny man bent down, handing Harry the glass and medicine. Once Harry drank the class the smacked his lips and smiled.

“How are you Louis?” He asked, holding a hand out. Louis took it and allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch and under Harry’s arm.

“I’m worried about you, are you okay?” He asked, looking over Harry some more now that the man was uncovered. He laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I was thinking we could go out for breakfast then get this whole….Liam thing taken care of, yeah?” At the mention of Liam’s name Louis stiffened.

“I don’t know if we should call the cops. You beat him up, don’t you think that’s enough?” Louis asked, tilting his head so he could look up at Harry. The man wrapped his arm tighter, pulling Louis tightly into his body, like he never wanted to let him go.

“I don’t think me beating his ass is enough Louis. The man raped you. Then had the audacity to talk to me later. He could have gotten you pregnant. What would you have done Louis if you were carrying his child? Hm?” Harry pulled from Louis so he could look at him, connect eyes so Louis could feel the full weight of the words he was saying. “He forced you to have sex with him. You were literally stuck in his truck, you couldn’t even fight back. What man would do something like that?” Harry asked, lifting a hand through Louis’ hair, bunching it up at the base of his neck. “No man should touch anyone in the way he touched you,” he added. Louis lifted a hand to wipe at the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Zayn was silent, still leaning against the wall, watching them. He wished they would just get together, besides himself Harry was good for Louis. The man took onto Louis’ habits better than Zayn did. He knew more about Louis from the measly 2 months they’ve been talking than Zayn did. “We should call them Louis,” he said softly, not wanting to break the moment he was having.

It took Louis a long moment to nod. “Yeah, okay. But let’s do it now before I chicken out. If I eat something i’ll probably throw it up anyway,” Harry nodded, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the battery life, making sure the phone wouldn’t die while they were on the phone.

*~*

“I’m going to throw up,” Louis said, standing from the couch to leave the room as quickly as he could. There were three policemen and two policewomen in his living room, asking him all about what had happened. If he was sure it was ‘Liam Payne’ and questions like that. Louis couldn’t handle it. They were damn near making him relive the whole situation, they wanted to know if he got hard, what he was wearing, if he was provocative, making it seem like it was Louis fault that it had happened. Well, the male cops did. The females were trying to help Louis, just wanting to know what they needed and nothing more.

Harry followed after Louis after sending an icy glare to the male cops. Zayn didn’t say anything the whole time, just sat back on the couch, his right ankle over his left knee and his left elbow on the edge of the couch. He was sexy, dark, and scary like this and he knew it. The female cops didn’t pay attention to him, to invested in what Louis had to say but the male cops were almost nervous with Zayn’s eyes on them.

Louis wasn’t gone long, back looking pale and his tiny hands shaking. Harry had an arm wrapped around his waist and Louis was tucked close into his side. When he sat back down one of the three male cops clicked his pen impatiently. 

“Well, it seems that we have all that we need now. I don’t know what we really can do. You said he didn’t wear a condom so there’s no proof there. It was-” he looks at his notebook, “-Two months ago so there’s nothing in you that could be proof. There was no witnesses, I don’t know what we can tell you,” he said and Louis deflated. He had to go through all of that just for the cops to tell him they couldn’t do anything. That they weren’t able to arrest Liam just because Louis had waited too long. If he had just freaking called the cops when he woke up at Harry’s house he might have been able to do something. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

“I-there’s nothing?” He stuttered, looking from the men to the women. The shorter of the two was chewing on her bottom lip, looking down at her notes. She looked like she wanted to say something. She didn’t for a moment, letting louis’ heart drop into his stomach, but when she did he almost screamed in joy.

“I mean, you said the rape happened in his truck, right? And you-” she motioned to Harry, “-said there was blood in the truck and nail marks. Well, if there’s a trace of Louis’ blood and the nail marks are there then we might be able to get him. We can check the cameras of the bar to see when he left or even if we can see Liam Payne grab Louis and take him to his truck. There’s many factors played in something like this. It can take a few days to get a warrant for the truck then maybe another few to get one for the bars cameras we might have him,” she said and Louis smiled, looking at Harry. The man was grinning from ear to ear also.

“Well, as long as no one tells Liam what’s going on I don’t think he’s going to clean his truck. I rode with him yesterday and the stains were still there,” Harry said and Louis nodded. All the cops stood up, tucked their notebooks away, shook everyone's hands, then left.

Louis threw his arms around Harry’s neck, settling himself in the man’s lap. He was crying again but it was a happy cry this time. Liam was going to get in trouble, he was going to be gone and Louis would never have to see him again. Louis would be able to move on, hopefully with Harry, and live his life the way he wanted.

*~*

“So what song do you want to dance too?” Nick asked, pointing at a list of songs they could choose from. They ranged from really old songs to really new songs. Louis looked at the list, mentally picking a few the moved out of the way for Harry to look. They were looking at songs they could dance too for the competition.

“I really like the Ed Sheeran songs,” Louis said quietly when Harry pulled back, nodding to himself. The man also nodded at Louis’ words, picking the list up to look at the chosen 4.

“What one do you like best?” Harry asked and Louis looked at the list.

“Thinking out loud,” he pointed to the name as he said it and Harry nodded. He put the list down and turned to look at Nick with a large smile on his face.

“Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran it is then,” he said and Nick clapped his hands together, looking between Louis and Harry.

“That’s a great song boys. I already, actually, have a dance made up for it. It’s a nice dance, not to sexual or anything, Louis I love that you crossdress because there’s this dress that would look just amazing in the dance. Would you like to see it? I mean, you don’t have to wear it until final rehearsal but just to see if it fits?” He asked and Louis laughed softly.

“I’d love too.”

*~*

Louis and Harry went to the studio to practice every day. The competition was only a month away and they were going up against some big dancers. They wanted to make sure they got every move down pact, make sure that Louis was okay with some of the more intimate touches they had to do.

Liam was arrested 2 weeks after the police visit. A court date was set for him a week later but Louis didn’t want to attend it. He didn’t need too. They got Liam snatching Louis up on the bar camera and that was proof enough.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Louis was freaking out. He and Harry were eating at a nice Italian restaurant near the dance studio where they were to be competing. The show started 2 hours from then and Louis felt as if the earth was collapsing on him.

He and Harry decided, 2 weeks before that they were going to be serious. Try and date and see how it went. Niall had actually started it all, they were out drinking again and Niall, doing what Niall does, brought up Louis and Harry's touchiness and the two decided to fuck it and get together.

Liam had been convicted of second degree rape and sentenced to 20 years in prison, it was the max sentencing they could do under law just a week before Louis and Harry got together. Louis felt safe and able to move on with Harry now that Liam was gone. Harry had helped him through the whole thing and that’s all Louis could ask of someone in a relationship.

“You can do this. We’ve been practicing. We’ve got this,” Harry said, moving his right hand across the table for Louis to take. Louis did, smiling softly. Harry was right, Louis could do this. He was perfect, he knew the moves like the back of his hand. The two have practiced in Louis’ room many times, the moves were flawless and Louis looked amazing in the dress he was supposed to wear.

“We should actually get going soon so we can get makeup and hair done,” Louis pushed his plate away. He hadn’t ate much but it was okay, Harry understood. Louis’ nerves were wracked and there was probably no way he could eat any more than he did.

*~*

“Lou, you’re-fuck. Look at you,” Harry settled his hands on Louis’ hips, eyes lowering over Louis’ body. The dress was perfect, tight in all the right stops, showing Louis’ gorgeous body off.

“It doesn’t look that good,” Louis mumbled, cheeks a fiery red. Harry chuckled, leaning down to land a soft kiss to Louis’ lipstick covered lips. 

“It looks perfect. We’re going to win with you looking like this. Give the judges hard-ons,” Harry whispered into Louis’ lips. The tiny man smiled softly, running his hands down Harry’s arms.

“We better win Harry,” he said and they both turned as their names were called.

“You’re up in 2!” The director called to them, looking to the couple on the stage dancing. The girl had already messed up her footing a fell. Louis took Harry’s arm and pulled him to the curtains that were meant to separate the backstage from the stage.

Once the couples dance was done Louis turned to Harry, his eyes wide in fear of messing up. “You got this,” the taller man promised, kissing Louis once more before pushing him onto the dark stage, meant to keep Louis hidden for now. The tiny man flitted to the other side of the stage and Harry smiled to him.

As soon as the music started playing they slowly walked towards each other, Louis smile huge but eyes slightly panicked. Harry caressed Louis’ arms lightly when they got to each other, almost silently whispering that he was already doing better than most contestants.

(The dance is on the right) 

From the first spin out they’d have to be on the same brainwave, something that Louis didn’t think would be a problem anymore. Practicing with Harry had been so much simpler, less nerve wracking than dancing in front of judge and a massive audience. And yet, as Harry’s thumb pressed reassuringly where his hands gripped Louis’ waist, and Louis tilted Harry’s head up to meet his gaze, the bright lights and strange gazes were no longer present in his mind.

Louis pulls from Harry, mind in a daze and exhales as he’s pulled back into his chest, the skirt of the dress swirling around Louis’ shaved legs. Harry’s eyes are locked on him, soft yet hard at the same time. They moved as if they were one body, one mind, Louis completely surrendering his trust over to Harry, knowing with all of his being that Harry wouldn’t let him fall nor would Harry drop him.

The first hard grip of Harry’s hands as Louis’ is picked up takes his breath away. His mind is lost in the touch, the safety he felt. Surely Louis wouldn’t have been able to let anyone touch him in such a way after what Liam had done to him if it hadn’t been for Harry. Harry’s hands, Harry’s eyes, and Harry’s lips that were suddenly so close to his for a fleeting moment before Louis’ back is to his and they’re sliding down to the floor.

But soon they’re both lying on the floor, and Louis is spun around to where he’s practically cuddled to Harry’s chest. He can feel Harry’s breath in his hair, and he’s got one hand in Harry’s hair and one on Harry’s chest where he can feel Harry’s heart race beneath his suit. It doesn’t take much in that instant for Louis to realize that he wants it more than just where they’re laying on the hard wood of the stage. He wants to be like that with Harry in bed, or on a couch, or anywhere that he’s allowed for as long as he’s allowed, and yet sadly the moment comes to an end as they sit back up.

Louis turns his body over until he’s able to slide his leg under Harry’s arm, allowing it to be lifted and played like a makeshift guitar. Learning the dance, this was Louis’ favorite part, having his body used as an instrument. Louis starts counting the moves after that, knowing a complicated jump is coming. His heart beats faster, eyes almost panicked when Harry turns his face so they can connect eyes.

“You got this,” the man whispers to Louis, knowing that he’s only gotten the moves right a few times out of the many they’ve practiced. Louis swallowed thickly as he pulled away from Harry, heaving deep breaths as he twirled before going for the flip. When he landed it, his eyes widened and a large smile split his face in half. He finished his turns and ran back to Harry, almost laughing from the happiness he felt at making it. His brain is in a happiness fuzz until Harry lifts him again, Louis’ legs wrapping around his torso as they spinned a few times. God Louis like practicing this part, feeling Harry’s hips between his thighs, strong arms wrapped around his waist and back.

The rest of the dance went by in a blur. Louis was just too happy to really pay attention to what was happening. He did know though, that they did not mess up. Their movements fluid and running together easily, it was as if the song was made for them, their bodies, their minds. The song ended and Louis was snuggled to Harry’s chest again, his own heaving for air it didn’t seem he could inhale. The stage went dark and Louis pushed himself up. Harry sat up, stood up, and helped Louis’ off of the floor. They were both damn near gasping for air but they did it, they did it flawlessly.

*~*

“We won!” Louis screeched as he plowed through the front door of the dorm he shared with Zayn. The trophy wobbly in his tiny hands, the base larger than both combined. The dark haired man looked up from his laptop, eyes widening at the sight of Louis almost swallowed by the large hunk of metal.

“You won?” He asked, looking from Louis’ tiny frame to Harry’s much larger one. “You guys really won?” He threw himself off of the couch, taking the trophy from Louis’ hands, setting it down, and hugging his best friend. “How in the fuck did you manage that?” He asked.

“It was all Louis,” Harry said, “I’m just a pawn in the dance,” he added and Louis pulled from Zayn’s chest, turning to Harry so he could shake his head. 

“No way, we were more like a ship. I was just the sails but you were the wind and the ship base, you moved me along.”

“I may be the ship but you’re the compass guiding me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Louis doesn't realize he’s pregnant. Zayn had been hinting at it for a while and Louis just shoved off the suggestion that his stomach was getting bigger and cravings for pickles and peanut butter wasn’t normal. He and Harry wasn’t able to successfully have sex for almost a year after they got together. They had tried but Louis always seen Liam’s face after his clothes were off. Once Louis was able to trust Harry with his body, they were at it like bunnies. Louis didn’t mean to miss his appointment for his shot, didn’t mean to forget to ever get it again either.

“Do you really think?” Louis asked Zayn, glancing at the computer screen in front of him. Zayn had pulled up this site about guys who had gotten pregnant but didn’t know it. Their bodies reacted differently to the baby, as if there wasn’t one.

Zayn nodded, picking up the plastic bag off of the floor. “Here’s a pregnancy test. Harry won't be home for a while, go take it. If it’s positive we’ll wait until he gets home to tell him,” Louis sighed, taking the box from Zayn’s hand.

“I don’t think i’m pregnant,” he declares, walking from the room. He didn’t think he was but the list of things Zayn was able to tell him made him almost believe it.

***

“Is it ready?” Zayn asked, knocking on the door of the bathroom. Louis was on the floor, leaned up against the bathtub. He had a hand over his mouth and the other was in his lap, holding the positive test. “Do you mind me coming in?” Zayn asked and when he got no response he opened the door, peeking his head in. Louis looked up at him, big blue eyes wide and watery.

“I-here,” Louis says, holding the pregnancy test for Zayn to grab. The man didn’t need to look at it to know what it read but he did anyway. It was one of those pregnancy tests that told you if you were pregnant or not and a guesstimate of how far along the mother was.

“16 weeks? Really?” Zayn asks, looking down at Louis who had his free hand on his stomach now. He was graduating soon, the baby, with how young it was, wouldn’t be born until after he graduated, just after. “Hey, so in my one class, I can’t remember the name it was a while ago, when you’re like 18 to 20 weeks or so they uh...they can find out the gender,” he says and Louis smiles.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up at his best friend. A baby wasn’t all a bad thing, at least, not now. With him about to graduate from college, Harry too, they at least had their lives ready and in order, for the most part. It was just Louis finding a job. “What if Harry doesn’t want the baby?” He asked.

“What do you mean what if he doesn’t want the baby? He’s been talking about a family for like...months now. He’s going to be like, super happy for this baby. Do you want to call him and tell him or wait until he comes home?” Zayn asked, taking a deep breath after that long speech he told Louis. The tiny pregnant man was smiling, his cheeks wet.

“How do you feel about this Z?” He asked, pushing himself off of the floor so he could lift his shirt and look at himself in them mirror. The raven haired man shook his head, large smile on his face.

*~*

Of course Harry took it well. He had dropped to his knees and started talking to Louis tiny tummy. Something Louis couldn’t imagine, now, was his baby. He had only thought he’d been gaining weight, it was almost finals after all. The curly haired chef had started looking for places for them to live. Louis was picky with the flats the man was looking at, he wanted a home but knew he would have to wait for they didn’t currently have the money.

They found a nice place and even convinced Zayn to move in across from them. They wouldn’t be paying that much in rent and the place was a two bedroom flat. It was big enough for a starter family with one baby, as long as they didn’t have anymore babies they could pull the flat off for a long while until they had to finally move out for no space.

Louis went to the doctors not too long later, finding that he was a surprising 10 weeks pregnant. Usually pregnant people, especially males, found out they were expecting just by weight and belly size alone, at 5 to 6 weeks.

Niall started coming around the dorm where Louis and Zayn lived a lot more. He claimed that it was to help Louis but the man didn’t need it and the blonde man was usually in Zayn’s room or hanging around him. Louis bet Harry 10 dollars that they were fucking, but just didn’t want to say anything about it yet.

*~*

“Harry can you please get me some gummy bears?” Louis begged the man over the phone. He was sitting in front of the T.V., Zayn at his side, in pajama bottoms and a large sweater. The weather was shit out, raining all day, and Louis didn’t want to go out in it to get the gummies he so wanted.

“Yes babe, is there anything else you want while i’m out?” Harry asked, turning his car around through a parking lot to go back to the store to get his pregnant boyfriend the gummies that he wanted. Harry had just gotten off of work and the April showers were not helping his situation.

“Um, chocolate?” Louis turned to Zayn mouthing ‘want anything?’ but the man shook his head and continued to text Niall who was stuck in his own dorm. They were going to move into the flats they both purchased once they were done with their exams, boxes already around the dorm with the stuff they didn’t currently need in them.

Louis was currently 12 weeks and his tiny belly was getting bigger and bigger as the weeks went by. He loved that he had a tiny baby in him and it was by the person he wanted. He remember talking so freely of abortion to Zayn when he had been raped by Liam. He couldn’t imagine doing something like that to this baby, however, not when it was Harry’s.

“Don’t you have a doctors appointment to check on the baby tomorrow?” Zayn asked, setting his phone down on the arm of the couch. The pregnant man scrunched his nose in thought, thinking about where he had put the slip of paper that had the date on it.

“Is it tomorrow?” He asked and Zayn nodded.

“I’m almost sure,” he assured, reaching inside the cushion of the couch between him and Louis. He pulled out the little piece of paper that had the neat handwriting of the female doctor that would be checking on Louis. “What’s todays date?” he asked and Louis scrunched his nose.

“Uh, April 23rd?” He reached for his phone, checking the date. He nodded once he seen he was right and Zayn nodded himself.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” with that the two men watched the T.V. as they waited for Harry.

*~*

“Alright Louis, how are you?” Dr.Mathews asked, her voice high and a little too happy for such an early hour, well, 8 am wasn’t early but when you were Louis it was.

“I’m fine,” he replied, glancing to Harry who looked ready to fall asleep in his chair at any moment.

“We need to take your weight and height, blood pressure, and a whole bunch more stuff,” she told Louis, putting her clipboard down. She did all the things she said she had too, writing them down on the paper she had, and set Louis up for an ultrasound. It was his first one and Dr.Mathews promised that she would print out a picture for the couple to take home.

The room was dark and Louis’ shirt was pulled up and pants pulled pretty far down. His tiny belly looked much bigger when he lied down. Harry looked more awake, happy with the idea that he was going to be able to see the baby that he had made with Louis. Dr.Mathews squirted some gel onto Louis’ stomach and smoothed it out with an ultrasound wand, watching the screen and searching for a heartbeat.

“Oh, you have a very nice uterus,” the doctor said and Louis flushed, who just said something like that? Louis heartbeat was filling the room and it almost stopped when another, softer and faster, one joined his. “There you are,” Dr.Mathews hummed, moving the wand around Louis’ lower belly.

“Can I see?” Louis asked and the doctor moved the screen to the side so the happy couple could see the obvious outline of their baby. His head was to the right, body in the middle, and tiny legs to the left. “Oh my god,” Louis lifted a shaky hand to his mouth, covering the gaping hole. Harry was silent besides him and when Louis looked over he seen the man was properly passed out, head on his chest and shoulders slumped forward.

“You have a perfectly healthy baby,” Dr.Mathews said after a few minutes of measuring and organ looking. Louis nodded, happy that he was doing right by the tiny life inside of him. Louis baby had just grown a little past his belly button, making his stomach pretty noticeable. Once the picture of the tiny life was taken and printed Dr.Mathews put everything away and handed Louis a rag to wipe himself off with. Harry woke up when the lights overhead turned on and Louis handed him the glossy ultrasound.

“Oh,” the man said, eyes wide. It was a baby, like, an actual baby. With a head, a nose, lips, hands, fingers, the whole works, it was a tiny human life. Seeing the baby in the picture made Harry realize what they really were getting themselves into. The baby that would actually be there, crying, shitting, sleeping, after he was born. They would have to raise a human life, teach it things, put him into school, buy it toys.

“Our baby,” Louis said to the man, smile wide. Harry nodded, moving forward to kiss Louis, rubbing light fingers over his belly.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis was officially 18 weeks when he and Harry found out the sex of their baby. They were hoping for healthy and that’s what they got. Well, Harry was hoping for a little girl and Louis was hoping for a boy but they got what they got and they weren’t complaining.

“Okay, are you ready?” Dr. Mathews asked, drumming her hands against the hard part of the ultrasound machine. Louis nodded, trying to lift himself up so he could see the screen where the doctor has the baby’s genetals pasted. Harry was almost vibrating in the seat next to Louis.

Once the doctor was done with the drum role she turned the screen so Harry and Louis could see what was on it. They looked for a moment and Louis’ eyes went wide and he shook his hands around.

“Do you see it!” He slapped his hand towards Harry hitting him a few times before the hand was grabbed and squeezed.

“No,” Harry simply said and the doctor laughed, lifting a hand to point between the baby legs.   
“That, right there, means it’s a boy.”

Harry lifted his hands like he made a goal and Louis started slapping him again. “A boy!” Harry yelled, standing up to do a touchdown dance. “We’re having a boy!” He had wanted a girl but a boy was just as good and now he was going to have a son that he was going to teach sports too and Louis was going to teach him to be accepting to everyone.

The ultrasound of the baby’s genitals were printed out and the baby’s tiny face and body were too. Louis showed them to Zayn and Niall and once they realized what the pictures meant the whole house erupted into screams of joy. There was going to be a baby boy in the house and no one could do anything about it.

 

Graduation came and went and Harry didn’t have a very hard time finding a job. He and Louis moved into a flat soon after and Niall and Zayn moved in across from them. They had both confessed their love for each other when a baby shower was thrown for Louis. Louis was 20 weeks then and Harry gave the pregnant man a kiss instead of the 10 dollars he owed.

Louis had gotten a lot of stuff during his baby shower. He didn’t know that there were so many people so accepting of his pregnancy and admired him from the school. Not everyone came to the shower but there was a lot of stuff left at his door.

“We need to paint the baby room,” Harry said a few days after the shower. Louis was still going through all of the stuff, trying to find places to put all of the boy clothes. They hadn’t put anything into the baby room because they didn’t want to have to take it back out so they could paint it.

“We do have to paint it,” Louis agreed but Zayn was quick to shake his head, holding a hand up so everyone would look at him.

“Louis can’t help with the baby room. He’s pregnant and can’t be around the fumes. I think he and Niall should go out on a date or something while me and Harry get the room in order,” He declared and Louis narrowed his eyes. He knew Harry and Zayn were up to no good but he just couldn’t prove it.

“I don’t know, where would we go?” Niall asked, up for going anywhere. He had been working a lot and didn’t have much time to hang out with his new bestie, Louis. The pregnant man sighed, throwing his hands up.

“Fuck it, let’s go anywhere, I don’t care,” He stood up, going to change. He left the mess on the floor, Zayn and Harry were trying to get rid of him so they can clean his mess. Niall was up and following Louis instantly and the tiny man sighed, looking at the clothes that he fit. “I don’t have much,” He said and Niall nodded furiously.

“Then that’s what we’re doing. Getting you maternity clothes,” he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt for the pregnant man to wear. It was warm outside and he didn’t want Louis to overheat.

“I don’t want to shop for maternity clothes. It’s spending money on stuff that i’m going to throw away when I have the baby anyway,” Louis informed and Niall shook his head.

“Nonsense, we all know you’re going to get pregnant again,” he turned away while Louis got changed, rubbing his belly as his baby boy woke up and started moving around.

“I am not getting pregnant again. This pregnancy is too much,” he said and Niall shook his head with a laugh.

“You love it, put your shoes on,” he finished, grabbing a pair of Louis’ slip ons and the man pulled them on. They shoved their wallets into their pockets and were off, Harry and Zayn already in the baby room with the paint cans open.

“They’re going to ruin the room,” Louis said and Niall laughed. The got into the blondes car and were off.

 

Louis wasn’t allowed to see the room for a long while, it was two weeks later when he was finally blindfolded and guided to the room. “We put all the stuff in it too,” Harry said and Louis nodded, holding his hands out so he wouldn’t run into anything on accident.

He was guided into the room and the pregnant man huffed when no one removed his blindfold. Niall was already talking about how amazing it was and Louis felt a bit betrayed that the blonde man could see the room before he did.

“Take the blindfold off you idiot,” Zayn said and Louis snorted. Harry did as he was told, untying it and letting it slide from Louis’ eyes. Louis eyes widened as soon as he seen the neat, put together room.

“Oh,” he whispered, turning to look around at all of the things that were set around. The walls were painted a soft, mossy, green. The crib was across from the door against the wall with the changing station next to it. There was a long dresser against the right wall that, when Louis opened it, held a whole bunch of the babies clothes.

There was another desk type thing that held bottles and formula cans. Louis turns around and around in the room, the rocker Louis had wanted was behind the door and he moved to sit down in it. It was a wave rocker, rocking slowly but soothingly.

“This. Guys, this is amazing!” Louis stood up from the rocker to hug Harry then move onto Zayn. He kissed both of their cheeks and turned to look at the room again. “Thank you,” he said quietly and hummed as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle.

“I think I have found out what you should name the baby,” Niall lifted a hand to quiet everyone who was now talking in the room. It was only three other people but they got quiet to listen. Niall had been shooting off baby names for the past week or so and Louis just didn’t like any of them yet.

“Okay, shoot,” he put his hands on his hips, watching his friend pull his hand down, looking between Harry and Louis. “Leland,” he said and Louis pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side.

“I kinda like it,” Harry said and Louis nodded a moment later.

“Yeah, I do like it. Hu, okay. Now we have to think of a middle name,” Louis nodded again turning to look at Harry with a smile on his lips.

“Aren’t you guys going to ask me how I got the name?” Niall asked and Zayn sighed, rolling his head back.

“Okay, Niall, how did you get the name?” He asked and Niall beemed.

“Dog the bounty hunters son,” he said looking like he had just won the biggest prize in the world.

“Oh...well you’re lucky he’s cute,” Louis told him holding a finger up to point at the blonde.

 

“Leland, baby please,” Louis groaned. He was at the beach with Niall, Zayn, and Harry. Louis was leaning back in the sand, trying to get his baby to stop moving and kicking him in the bladder. Niall was splashing around in the water much like a child would. Zayn was lying next to Louis, trying to get a tan and Harry was off the beach getting louis something to eat from the car.

“What’s he doing?” Zayn asked and Louis glanced down at the tanned man.

“He’s kicking my insides around. Rearranging me,” he chuckled, rubbing a hand across the tanning skin. “I don’t think he likes the sun,” he tilted his head to the side, grabbing a light towel. He put it across his belly and a few moments later Leland stopped moving. “That was it,” he confirmed and laughed when Harry plopped down next to him.

“Hi babe,” Harry greeted and Louis leaned to give the man a kiss. Harry had a good job and things were going great so far. Louis was currently 25 weeks pregnant and couldn’t wait for the rest to come and go so he could just hold his baby boy.

“Hi love, what did you grab me?” he asked, peeking into the wic basket Harry had put all the lunch foods into. Niall seen that Harry had the basket from the water and was on his way, sitting at Louis’ feet once he was there.

“I grabbed Niall’s sub,” he pulled the subway sub from the basket, handing it to the blonde man. “Zayn’s sandwich,” Zayn didn’t want a sub so they had went to Panera bread and got him a sandwich. “Louis sub, chips, and pop,” Harry handed Louis his baggied sub, his crinkly chip bag, and shaken up pop bottle. “And my sub,” he pulled his own sub out.

Everyone ate and they had to make Niall wait the 15 minutes before allowing him to go back into the water. Louis didn’t want the man to get a cramp and drown or something. Once the time was up they all went into the water, Leland loving the feeling of being weightless as he kicked around in Louis’ belly.

Once they were all watered out they dried off and decided that it was time to leave and finally go home. Louis was hungry again though so they stopped off at taco bell and spent too much money on the food. Louis had gotten extra Nacho cheese on all his taco’s and when Niall accidently bit into one he downed his whole pop.

It was funny and Louis wanted to do more stuff like that. He wanted to go to the beach often, go out to eat when they were hungry and away from home. He wanted to travel and go all around the world. Once everyone was in a food coma they were off back home and Louis was asleep as soon as he was in his bed.

 

“30 weeks and with a healthy baby,” Dr. Mathews said and Louis beemed. He had been trying his best to make sure that Leland was as healthy as he could get him.

“Is there anything that I should know or something,” Louis said not wanting to do anything wrong but when the doctor shook her head they were allowed to leave.

“That was the best checkup we’ve had so far,” Harry said and Louis nodded, rubbing a hand over his very large belly. Louis nodded in agreement and they were off back home. Things were going smoothly and Louis kept getting packages in the mail for the baby.

Even things for him but he didn’t use any of the stuff. There were maternity clothes that were a bit too large or were for females that he just put in a large box that would go to the salvation army once he had Leland. He had gotten a body pillow and he actually kept that, it helped his belly while he slept.

Leland kept getting bottles and stuff and Louis had to start packing things away because he couldn’t very well use over 100 bottles for one baby. The diapers and wipes were kept but put up. he had gotten a lot of those and he was forever grateful because diapers and wipes were expensive but something that was needed for a baby.

“I want to go to the movies or something,” Louis voiced that night while everyone was sitting doing their own thing in the living room of Louis and Harry’s apartment.

“Yeah? What do you want to see?” Harry asked, sitting up. He was already typing in the movie theaters into google so he could voice to Louis what was showing. Once everything was listed off they all waited for Louis to pick something.

“Hm, that’s a hard decision. Um, hm.” He laid his head back and thought about it for a moment longer. “Okay, how about we watch the Hobbit, the last one,” he looked at Harry who now started listing off the movie times.

“How about we go for the one that’s a few hours from now? So we can go out to eat beforehand? You know how expensive the concession stand is at the theaters,” Niall explained and Louis nodded, agreeing with him.

“Don’t think i’m watching that movie without a pop though,” he said and they all stood up to get ready to go out to eat and watch the movie that Louis wanted.

 

“Harry, I--I think he’s coming,” Louis puffed. He was leaning over the bed, hands on the blankets, feet on the floor. He was trying to get his back to stop hurting but it wasn’t happening. It had only been pain in his back but then it moved around to the underside of his belly.

“Who do you think is coming?” Harry asked, walking into the bedroom. Louis was hit with another contraction and he cried out, head turning to look at his boyfriend.

“The baby you dolt, get Niall and Zayn. This shit hurts,” he huffed a few breaths of air before pushing himself back so he could stand mostly straight. He supported the weight from the baby in the front with a hand reached back to rest on his lower back.

“arry was out of the room and across the hall to Zayn and Niall’s apartment in a moment, knocking on the door until one of them opened it. He explained to them what was happened and Zayn smiled happily. Niall was shouting and running up and down the hall letting everyone on the flood know that Louis was having the baby.

Everyone on the floor loved Louis and the baby that he was carrying. Louis was being slowly walked down the hall and people opened their doors to congratulate him and Louis wanted to thank every single one of them but the contractions were getting closer together and it was getting really hard to breath more than a few breaths at the same time.

They were at the hospital in no time. Louis was carted up to an emergency unit for male pregnancies. They had to have special doctors that knew everything about the complicated births and luckily there were more than a few doctors there that would be able to help Louis give birth to his son.

He was stripped and a blanket was put over his belly and legs. Sensors were put on his stomach so they could hear the heartbeat of the baby and make sure he was okay throughout the whole thing. They had to make sure he was dilated and when he was, which was quickly, they pulled his legs up.

“Aright on the count of three I need you to give us a big push. We’ll count to three again and when we get to three that time you stop,” the doctor said and Louis nodded, rolling his head back as much as he could. Harry was at his right, holding his hand and Zayn and Niall were at his left.

“One, two, three, push Louis!” Louis did as he was told, grasping Harry’s and someone else’s hand and pushing with all his might. His eyes watered at the pain in his down south but he half loved it, knowing that it was his baby boy. That he was going through his pain to bring his baby boy into this earth alive and healthy.

They counted to three again and Louis gulped a large breath of air when he was allowed. He whined and turned to look at Harry, the man watching Louis, glancing every few moments to Louis’ lower parts to see his son being birthed.

The birth took longer than they had all expected, Leland wanting to come out feet first but turning in the middle and coming out head first before they had started a c-section. He came out screaming, body bloody and pink. They set his tiny body on Louis’ chest while they pulled his amniotic sac from Louis.

Harry leaned close so he could watch his dark haired son mouth at Louis’ skin, hands opening and closing, testing his new mobility. “He looks like an alien,” Niall said after a quiet moment. Louis glared up at him but pouted when they had to take the baby away to circumcise him and get him all cleaned up and dressed in the onesie and footie pajamas Louis provided.

 

“Birth Certificate,” a female nurse said as he walked into the room with a computer on a cart. Louis was holding his baby to his nipple, letting him suckle and feed as much as he wanted. Louis made milk but it wasn’t a lot. He still had to bottle feed but the breast milk was healthy and he would give his son as much of it as he could.

“What do you need?” Louis asked as she was typing away at the computer keys. She held a finger up, typing things that she read off of a separate piece of paper.

“We’ll get what needs to be typed on here, such as your name birth date his fathers name and birth date, his name and birth date. Then it will be printed out and we’ll get the stamp of his feet and your signatures,” she explained and started asking the appropriate questions to fill out the paper. “What’s his first name, please spell it.”

“Uh, Leland Royce Styles” Louis spelt it and she nodded putting in his official birthday. “November 15th,” Louis provided for her. It was the next day and Louis didn’t want her to think that Leland was born on the 16th instead.

Once she was done she printed the document out and they inked Lelands feet who didn’t like it and cried. They stamped his feet and Louis signed the paper, making Harry be neat about his signature. Once she was gone to make sure everything checked out Louis turned to his boyfriend, holding his baby in his arms.

“I love you,” Harry said and Louis smiled, leaning a bit so he could kiss the man lightly. Leland was sleeping again, his pink lips thick and plump, like Harry’s, but eyes curved and a bit naturally crinkly like Louis’. They weren’t sure what his hair was going to be like yet, it was dark like Harry’s but flat so far like Louis’ had been.

Zayn and Niall wanted to stay but because they weren’t the parents they were sent home for the night and wouldn’t be back until Louis was let go. He would be let go the same say but they had to wait to make sure he was healing down south the way he was supposed to be and to make sure that Leland was eating like he was supposed to be.

Everything checked out and Louis was out of the hospital within 24 hours of going in. He had his baby boy and the love of his life. Everything was perfect and Louis’ couldn’t ask for more.


	9. Chapter 9

“Leland needs a diaper change,” Harry hummed, handing the tiny baby over to Louis. The man had been typing away at his laptop but took his son when he was offered.

“Oh, he does smell bad,” Louis chuckled, standing from the couch so he could go to the changing station in the baby’s room. “You smell stinky,” he cooed to the infant who just watched him, smiling when his clothes were unbuttoned. 

Louis changed his sons diaper and decided that it was time for tummy time on the floor. He handed Harry the baby then laid out the blanket. Harry took the hint and put Leland down, watching him lift his head up and push his chest up with his arms.

“He’s growing so fast,” Harry said and Louis nodded, watching his growing boy. Leland was 5 months old and really wanted to crawl but just couldn’t get a hang of it.

“What time do you have to go to work?” Louis asked and Harry glanced at the clock before answering.

“Eh, 2 hours. They want to make me the manager,” Harry said, eyes now excited. He had been working at his job for a year and they had taken a liking to the curly haired boy. He did his job and he did it well, he was a great cook and they wanted him around for the long run.

“Doesn’t that mean a pay raise?” Louis asked. They weren’t hurting for money or anything but more money would surely help buy the diapers and wipes they were running out of for their son.

“It does mean a pay raise. Quite a large one as well,” Harry stood up to give Leland the toy he wanted but couldn’t reach. The baby rolled onto his back to flop the tiny toy bunny around, watching his long ears flail around before sucking on the tip of one.

“I think he’s hungry,” Louis said and Harry stood up to go make the bottle. Louis had fed Leland that day and he could only feed him in the morning and right before bed. Bottles had to sustain the tiny monster throughout the day. It was around noon and Leland was on his second bottle, he was eating great and Louis’ nutritionist loved that Leland was doing such a great job. Male pregnancy babies sometimes had hard times in development but Leland was perfect and the office absolutely loved him.

Louis picked up his son, pulling the bunnies ear out of his mouth slowly, as to not scare him from it being snatched away. Louis didn’t want to make it seem like it was a bad thing he was sucking on his bunnie, it was okay. Harry was back, still shaking the bottle, and Louis smiled up at him, lifting his chin so he could get a kiss while he took the warm milk from him.

Leland seen the bottle in Louis’ hand and let out a cry, popping his lips open and close for it and sucking happily when the nipple was slipped between his lips. Louis let him take hold of the bottle to hold it himself, lifting his legs to get more comfortable.

“Shouldn’t he be crawling soon?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, he’s having problems. I was going to ask his doctor when we went there next about it. Maybe there’s something wrong with his ears?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, looking over Louis’ shoulders at his son. Leland had striking blue eyes and dark wispy hair. Babies who have problems with their ears have problems crawling and walking and Louis wanted to know what he was up for.

Leland threw his bottle to the side off of the couch when he was done with his bottle, waving his arms around. Louis lifted the baby, blowing bubbles into his thinly covered footie pajama clad belly. The baby screamed with laughter, kicking his hands and feet, patting the top of Louis’ head.

The couple spent time with their son together until Harry had to go to work. Leland had been put down for a nap and Louis’ showered with his man, rubbing his fingers into the man’s shoulders to loosen them before a stressful day of work. “I love you,” he whispered quietly and Harry smiled, kissing him.

“I want to have another baby,” he said, rubbing a soapy loofa across Louis’ stomach and back. The tiny man hummed, kissing Harry’s collar bone.

“We can’t afford another baby, our home is too small,” Louis told the man, lifting his head to look up at him, connecting blue to green.

“With this pay raise, we can do it,” Harry said and Louis tilted his head to the side, pulling back to watch Harry for a moment, taking in the seriousness of his words.

“You really want another baby?” Louis asked, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling, the water from the shower cascading over his back. Harry nodded, burying his face in Louis’ neck.

“By time you give birth we’ll have enough money saved to buy a proper home. With bedrooms, a basement, our own yard and parking space, I promise you,” Harry knew Louis’ worried about their finances and how much Louis didn’t bring in.

“We’ll be okay?” Louis asked, pulling back to connect eyes with Harry again.

“We’ll be perfect. Raising perfect babies,” Harry promised and Louis was silent for a moment before a large smile broke out on his lips.   
“Alright, let’s make another baby,” he whispered, leaning close to kiss Harry.

 

And that’s what they did. Leland was just on the edge of his 8th month of life when Louis shot out of the bathroom, a huge smile on his face. Harry was sitting on the couch with their sun, helping him walk along the length of it. “Harry!” Louis cried, being careful to dodge his son he flung himself in Harry’s lap.

“Shit Louis, what?” He asked, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden assault. The tiny man pulled a hand from behind his back and handed the pregnancy test to Harry. The larger man looked at it, seemingly unknown to what it meant. Louis pulled the directions from his pocket and handed it to Harry and the man read it then the test again. He slowly looked up at Louis. “You’re pregnant?” He asked and Louis smiled largely, nodding.

As if Leland knew what they were talking about he screamed, clapping his hands together, standing on his own. Louis turned to him and picked him up. “Daddy!” The blue eyed toddler yelled, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and he chuckled, hugging him back. Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry however, a smile plastered on his lips.

“We have to tell Niall and Zayn,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, letting his son pull away and crawl from him off of the couch. Speaking of Niall and Zayn. They were expecting a child of their own, not that Niall was pregnant but that they got a surrogate a few months back and she was ready to pop and week now. They were having a little boy also and they were going to name him Maxwell, nicknaming him Max.

*~*

This pregnancy for Louis was rough and they waited a really long time to go to the doctors because Louis was scared that something was wrong. He didn’t want to prove it to himself that he may have lost the baby or something but when he finally went he found out the greatest and most shocking news of his life.

“Harry,” Louis said as soon as the man answered the phone.

“Louis, is there something wrong?” Harry asked, sounding scared about Louis sounding scared.

“Harry we’re having twins,” Louis was crying now, rolling his head back. The phone was silent for a moment and Louis had to pull the phone from his ear when there was cries of whooping. Harry had told the people he worked with, they were all excited about their favorite boss’, Harry got another promotion, new kid...or kids now.

“Oh my god twins,” Harry said into the phone a moment later, the whooping have quieted down. He must have left the room to talk to Louis in private.

“Yeah, twins. That’s why I got so fat so fast and why the sickness was worse than normal,” Louis explained and Harry nodded to himself.

“How far are you?” He asked and Louis glanced at the doctor, asking her. She answered him and Louis turned his head away. She was taking proper measurements of the babies.

“Only 18 weeks along. We normally would have their genders but they are all wrapped up together, identical twins,” Louis said and Harry hummed, looking up at the stars in the sky. It was only around 6 in the afternoon but the snow on the ground meant that it got darker faster.

“We’re having twins,” Harry said and Louis laughed, nodding. He wiped his wet cheeks and sat up when the doctor allowed him too. He listened to her about gaining more weight for the babies. Louis was really small, belly wise, and so were the babies at 18 weeks but she was sure by time Louis hit 22 weeks, within the month, he was going to blow up and the twins were going to go through a growth spurt.

Louis kept the phone attached to his ear as he talked to the doctor so Harry could hear. Once he was out of the office and sitting in his new car, it was a few months old, the pregnant man screamed in happiness.

“Leland is going to turn one in a month, our babies are going to be born in like 4 and a half months, Harry i’m freaking out,” Louis said into the phone and Harry chuckled, a huge smile on his lips.

Zayn and Niall got their son and the baby was happy as ever when Louis walked through the doors. He was only a few months old but he loved Louis and recognized him immediately. Niall and Zayn babysitted Leland, who was now walking, when Louis had appointments.

 

The pregnancy was rough once Louis started gaining weight and the babies grew the way they were supposed too. His back was achy and he was hanging out with Niall and Zayn more often because he couldn’t take care of Leland by himself the way he was supposed too. 

Louis had a surprise labor, he was changing Leland in his new home when his water just bursted, making him all wet and the floor under him. Leland was popping his lips, not sure why his father was crying in pain and grabbing his phone quickly and calling everyone in a group call.

Louis didn’t know the genders of his babies because they hated him and when they were born he was only mildly surprised to see that there were two boys. Harry almost cried once he seen his tiny premature babies. They were only half way through their 34th week and were very tiny. They were more of a surprise because they were born on Valentines Day, making Louis cry a lot, knowing that he had his babies on such an important holiday. He loved Harry and he gave him healthy, premature, twin boys.

 

Shawnyx was a lively boy, the spitting image of Harry. Both boys looked like Harry but Shawnyx was the mirror image of the grown man. Michael was like Harry but his hair was flatter and he was more Louis in his personality. Louis loved his three children and they grew up to be what he had hoped. They graduated high school, went to college, got great jobs, married and had children of their own.


	10. Epilogue

“Okay, hold still love,” Louis said quietly as he got Leland dressed. The two year old was trying to help him but was only making everything worse. Louis tapped his hands a few times, looking the boy in the eyes and that silently told the toddler to stop. Michael and Shawnyx were sleeping soundly in their own beds. They were 7 months old and light sleepers.

Leland was going to go to daycare that doubled as a pre-preschool. Leland would go there to learn to do normal things for 3 hours a day before being returned home for Louis to watch until Harry came home. Once Harry came home he would watch the three babies while Louis took a short nap then they tag teamed on cooking and watching the kids. 

It was Friday and Louis was happy. It was the last day of the week that Harry had to work and he would have help for the weekend. When Louis agreed to have another baby he didn’t expect to have two more and it drained him more than he could have ever imagined. He didn’t know how his mother did it.

“I wove youuuu!” Leland said and Louis smiled, leaning down to kiss the tiny boys nose.

“I love you too,” he whispered, picking the toddler up, settling him on his hips. He checked the twins in the next room once more before going to the front door to wait for the daycares helper to pick Leland up and take him. He played patty cake with his tiny son before there was a knock on the door.

Once Leland was gone Louis lied back down in bed, dozing off for an hour nap. The twins always woke up at the same time, cried at the same time, got hungry at the same time, shit their diapers at the same time. Louis was scared that they were going to do everything together. Have girlfriends or boyfriends, sex, Louis didn’t know how twins really worked but the way they were synced was really freaky.

“Maaaaa!” Woke Louis on the hour mark and the tiny man stood up from his bed to go to the babies room, leaning against the door frame to watch his awake son jump against the side of the crib. He had matured much faster than Leland did, already crawling and trying to walk on his own. Michael was a step behind his brother but learned quickly. The cries from Shawnix woke up Michael however and the baby screamed in irritation at being woke up.

Louis moved across the room then to take both of them out of their cribs and carry them, one on each hip, to the kitchen so he could feed them breakfast. He set them in their highchairs and gave each of them an applesauce packet and some cooked potatoes from the night before’s dinner.

Once they were done eating, Louis washed them and put them in the living room that had gates at all the entrances, guards at all the plugs and sharp corners and let them crawl and play around. Leland would join them when he got home, running around and playing with all the toys the babies wanted too just to be an asshole.

Louis sat on the couch with a book in his hands as his babies played, made them sippy cups when they cried of thirst, changed diapers when it was time, and answered the door happily when Leland was dropped back off. The 2 year old screamed happily at seeing his daddy, wrapping him up in a tight hug around the neck and a sloppy spit of young and teeth to the cheek. Louis thanked and paid the helper and took the baby to play with his brother.

They ate lunch and Louis put them all down for a nap and Harry was due by time they woke up. Louis caught up on his shows while the babies were sleeping and smiled widely when his boyfriend walked into the house. Harry grinned when he seen Louis sitting there, moving to lean across the back of the couch to give him a deep kiss, lifting the man’s chin so he could nip at his bottom lip.

“Hi baby,” Harry whispered pulling back. The simplest noise that he was home would awaken all three of the babies and there would be hell in the house.

“How was work?” Louis asked and Harry chuckled. He moved around the couch so he could sit next to Louis, wrapping the tiny man up in his large arms.

“It was a busy day but everything is going great,” Harry said and Louis nodded, lifting his chin so he could have another kiss that Harry gave to him all too willingly.

 

Louis’ life was normal but busy. He had three beautiful sons and a loving boyfriend that would soon turn into a husband. Louis loved his life. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. The trauma he had been through had only helped him become the person he was and to help him get to know Harry in the way that he did.

“I love you,” Louis whispered to his boyfriend.

“I love you too,” Harry said a bit too loudly cause a moment later there came a scream of ‘Daddyyyyyy!’ from Leland which in turn woke the twins who screamed for their daddy too.


End file.
